Nada bueno ocurre después de las dos de la mañana
by underthecircus
Summary: Fushimi no sabía bien cómo había llegado a esa situación. Quizá la culpa la tenía el vodka, que le quemaba la garganta y las neuronas.


No sabía bien cómo había llegado a esta situación. El sabor a fuego del vodka aún ardía en su garganta —¿cuántos chupitos había tomado? ¿cinco? ¿doce? No podía acordarse, perdió la cuenta al pasar el décimo—, las palabras de Misaki sonaban huecas en sus oídos, una risotada confiada y un _te tumbo cuando quieras, elige tú la bebida. _Y Fushimi, que no era ni mucho menos estúpido y que solía pensar fríamente, aún siendo retado por su antiguo amigo, eligió la bebida más fuerte que había en el bar de HOMRA para que el concurso fuese rápido, intenso y terminase lo antes posible.

Misaki era un virgen, por favor. Un chico que no podía hablar con una mujer sin tartamudear. No aguantaría ni dos rondas antes de caer rendido sobre la barra. Confiado, llenó los dos primeros vasos y ambos lo bebieron de un trago. Las tripas se le revolvieron al segundo chupito y comenzaron a arder al cuarto, pero ninguno de los dos se quería dar por vencido. Una derrota significaba la pérdida de aquel honor férreo que le corría por las venas a su antiguo amigo, casi tan propio como el oxígeno que respiraba, un honor que clamaba en cada trago que tomaba —¡_Esta por HOMRA!, ¡esta por Mikoto-san!—. _A él, perder aquel estúpido juego le era indiferente, pero cuanto más bebía, más se le clavaban los gritos del otro en el pecho, estrujándole el corazón, los pulmones, el estómago. Al sexto chupito, se le olvidó cómo respirar. Sólo quería dejar de oír _homra homra homra, Mikoto Mikoto Mikoto,_ que se callase, _callarle_ —estampándole la cara contra la barra o comiéndole la boca, no lo sabía—.

Quizá fue al undécimo chupito cuando Izumi les quitó la botella, declaró un empate y les coronó como idiotas por igual, ordenándoles con un grito casi espartano que subieran arriba a dormir la mona.

Las escaleras estaban más empinadas de lo normal y le costó una eternidad llegar al último escalón, arrastrando tras de sí a un Misaki que a penas se mantenía en pie y balbuceaba algo entre dientes, con la vista fija en el suelo. No entendía lo que decía, pero cuando alzó la mirada, clavó sus ojos enormes, claros, algo húmedos, en los suyos y se echó a llorar. No era un llanto escandaloso, al contrario de lo que cualquiera que conociese al ruidoso muchacho podría haber imaginado. Era un lagrimeo suave, silencioso, de cuando en cuando, hipaba suavemente y se mordía los labios.

Fushimi se quedó allí, plantado al borde de la escalera. Solo tenía clara una cosa, que no había alcohol suficiente en el mundo que le hiciese olvidar aquello. Sin saber bien qué hacer, movido más por el vodka que llevaba en la sangre que por la sangre limpia que le llegaba al cerebro, bajó un par de escalones, se puso a su altura y le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Yata se aferró a su mano, sus dedos delgados, fríos, se enredaron en los suyos, y le siguió dócilmente, aún sollozando.

Le habría gustado aunar el conocimiento suficiente para preguntarle por qué lloraba, aunque una parte de él, la única parte lógica y despierta que aún funcionaba correctamente en su cabeza, se reía secamente y le decía que ya lo sabía.

_Sabes perfectamente por qué llora._ _Es por tu culpa._

Gruñó hoscamente, como un animal herido que se arrastra lejos de aquello que le hace daño, que le atraviesa la piel y la carne, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre. _Cállate_, quería que se callase, esa voz en su cabeza que le ladraba las verdades. No tenía alcohol a mano para acallarla, pero sí otra cosa.

Y de verdad que Fushimi no sabía bien cómo había llegado a esa situación. Notaba las lágrimas saladas de Misaki resbalando por su cuello, su rostro hundido en la curva de su hombro, mordiendo, besando, sanando. Le empujó suavemente el pecho con la palma de su mano, llevándose en ella el eco de sus latidos acelerados. Despacio, separó sus piernas, se refugió entre ellas de todo lo que huía: de HOMRA, de aquel Mikoto-san al que no podía vencer, de la voz de su conciencia. Sus labios se acercaron a su estrecha cintura, la delinearon con humedad. La punta de su lengua acarició sus caderas, que se estremecieron ante el primer contacto, pero que comenzaron a moverse al notar el segundo, pidiendo más, más, más.

Ah. Y ni siquiera recordaba ya si era vodka, ron o gin lo que degustaba en la boca de Misaki mientras le devoraba poco a poco la inocencia, las lágrimas, los gemidos roncos, y él se dejaba beber las inseguridades y las penas secas por aquellos labios vírgenes, hinchados de mordiscos y últimos besos.


End file.
